Santa, Can't You Hear Me?
by Meechii
Summary: She has been wishing for too long. After a long wait, she thought she found her gift only to find out he's not! One-shot! NxM


Hi, everyone! I just thought about writing a one-shot story all about Christmas since Christmas day is already fast approaching! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Ever.

* * *

**A Wish On a Christmas Eve**

Seated in front of her dresser and arranging her hair into a messy bun, an auburn-haired girl was humming some familiar Christmas song. Since she was younger, she always longed for Christmas. She have always thought that Santa Claus is true. For the past two years of her life, she had been searching for a perfect man and agreed to be set-up for a blind date by her friends for her to meet some guys and for her to find the man that would fit her.

Unfortunately though, each of the men were really aggressive knowing that the only chance they would be able to talk with this beautiful lady was through the blind date. For them, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So they best be getting the most of it. Little did they know that their this little act of them freaks and annoys the hell out of Mikan. Not only does she hate their aggressiveness but the way they dress-up is way out of hand, and it freaks her out big time.

They look as though they were going to attend to some kind of awarding night when it was only a blind date with Mikan Sakura. Mikan is a daughter of a well-off family and she gets mostly what she wants but never overdoes it. Her longing for a perfect man grown when she witnessed her older sister Keira really in love and happy with her man. Being envious about it, she could never get over the fact that she could not have her own man as well. So yeah, she resorted into this kind of stuff.

After a few attempts, she finally wanted to give up. But not wanting to make the wrong decision, she decided to spend a whole night alone wherever she wanted to go and make up her mind of what she really wants for herself. True enough, she could get any man she wanted considering the fact that God has gifted her such stunning looks. But the only problem is, they only appreciate her beauty.

When she was finally done, she stood up and took a last look on herself in the mirror. She wore a off-white colored trench coat and beneath it was a long-sleeved black dress with matching black tights. For her shoes, she wore some off-white ankle boots. Grabbing her purse, she went out of her room and then out to the snowy streets of her place.

"_Sigh. _Looks like everybody is in love but me." Mikan said to herself, looking down in the process. She found herself a nearby bench and decided to sit on it to enjoy the view of the couples passing by her holding hands and being all sweet to each other.

She wondered how it felt to have someone to love, one who loves you too. She slightly chuckled upon remembering what she had done last night. She felt like a small child asking Santa Claus to give her the gift she has been longing for. And she even asked Santa to wrap him in a big red bow.

Feeling envious enough, she stood up to walk around. Suddenly, a black sports car beeped really loud and caught her attention. "What the hell do you want, mister?!" She shouted in annoyance to the said vehicle. The said car parked in a corner and then the driver of the said car got off the car and went to approach Mikan.

It surprised her, it was her childhood best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. They had been friends since God knows when and they sure do know a lot about each other. At least Natsume does.

"Natsume! How are you?" Mikan said, totally forgetting the fact that he startled her.

"Same as usual. What are you doing out here at night?" Natsume asked as he neared her.

"Nah, just wanted to enjoy the time being alone." Mikan said discreetly.

"And why?" He questioned.

"None of your business." Mikan said and turned away from him.

"Let me guess, looking for Santa Claus' gift eh?" Natsume asked, amusing himself of the thought. Since they have known each other, he knew that every Christmas Mikan would ask something from Santa and eventually ending up finding it on the streets of their place.

"As if, Natsume. I've grown up, you know." Mikan said, punching Natsume's right shoulder lightly.

"Ne, Natsume. Did Santa ever give you something?" She asked, looking at the view before her.

"Yes." Natsume hesitantly muttered.

Upon hearing this, Mikan's ears perked up and immediately asked, "Really? What is it, what is it?!"

"You don't have to know." Natsume said.

"Aww, come on. You've been keeping that secret from me and that's so unfair." Mikan said and started imagining what if Santa would give her something too? She kept on imagining and never noticed Natsume was already telling her all about what Santa gave him.

"..are you even listening?" Natsume abruptly stopped from talking and checked if the person whom he was talking to was listening to whatever he was talking about.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What was it?" Mikan suddenly realized that Natsume was actually telling her something.

"Nothing." Natsume said.

"Are you mad?" Mikan asked her best friend who suddenly became quiet.

"Well, how do you suppose would some feel if they kept on talking and the one they were talking to was not even listening?" He asked.

"That's too bad, I guess. Come on, I'm sorry. You can say it again, I promise I'll listen this time." Mikan said with pleading eyes.

"What I said was only worth saying once." Natsume said and turned away from her.

Changing the topic, Mikan said, "Know what, Natsume? I actually wished to Santa someone to love, one who would love me back with all his heart."

"Hn." Natsume said.

You're a big idiot for wishing to someone who can't even give you a barbie doll."

"Then why did you bother to wish to him?"

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You're not going to stop, aren't you?"

"Nuh-uh, never."

"Tch. I'm leaving." He said and attempted to leave Mikan.

"Wait! You're gonna leave me here?"

"What does it look like?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, alright. Now please, let me go with you."

"I don't want any delay. I'm off to the airport."

"Why? You're going somewhere?"

"No. I'm fetching someone. Now, I should leave." He said.

"I'm coming. With. You." Mikan said and clung unto Natsume's arm.

Natsume shrugged and knowing that fighting with Mikan would be futile, he decided to let her come with him already.

"Who are you fetching? You're mother? Sister? Father? Or anyone else?" She asked during the ride.

"Just see for yourself later, idiot."

"Am not! But, why won't you tell me? My, my. I have a feeling that it's going to be your girlfriend!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed.

Natsume twitched a bit and said, "Seriously, you're gonna make us both die in this ride if you don't lower your voice even just a bit."

"Sorry." Mikan said, realizing her mistake.

Finally, after a few minutes they have finally arrived at their destination.

"Late for five minutes, man." Someone said as both Mikan and Natsume got off Natsume's car.

"Sorry. I came across an extra baggage." Natsume said.

"Are you talking about me?" Mikan suddenly butt in but abruptly stopped when he saw the man that Natsume was going to fetch. He was new to her, she wondered who this man is.

"Oh. A companion? Mind to introduce us?" The said man asked Natsume.

"Sure. This is Mikan. Mikan, this is my cousin, Ryusaki Hyuuga." He said, boringly introduced both his best friend and cousin.

Everything in Mikan's world suddenly went in a slow motion. Just by seeing this man's face, she wanted to thank Santa already. It's as if that this man is Santa's gift for her. Oh, how wonderful.

"Hi there." Ryusaki said as he extended his hand to Mikan.

Everything went back to normal for Mikan and then she immediately shook hands with him saying, "Uhm, hey. I'm Mikan, Natsume's best friend."

Seeing this, Natsume immediately said, "Let's get going. It's quiet late already."

Mikan immediately let go of Ryusaki's hand and nodded in agreement with Natsume.

When Natsume was finally in the car, both Mikan and Ryusaki bumped into each other, attempting to get inside the car already.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead." Mikan said, bowing in the process.

"No, you go first." Ryusaki said.

"No, you should." She said with a smile.

"Tch. Just get inside, idiot." Natsume said impatiently.

"You didn't have to call me an idiot." Mikan said as she went inside the car, pouting. Ryusaki just chuckled and went inside the car as well.

-

"Thanks for the ride, Natsume!" Mikan said as she got off the car.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Natsume said.

Ryusaki rolled down the windows of the car, and said, "Goodnight, Mikan. Hope to hang out with you sometime." with a matching wink. Mikan just blushed and just smiled at him sheepishly.

Since the day they met, they have been hanging out with each other and they knew each other a little too well. One day, Ryusaki asked Mikan for a date and suddenly asked her,

"Mikan, what do you really feel about me?"

"W-what do you mean?" Mikan asked, stuttering.

"You know what I mean. It's been a while, don't you think we should take this to the next level?" Ryusaki seriously asked which made Mikan shiver.

"I think I should think about it first, Ryu." Mikan said.

Ryusaki turned away and said, "You like Natsume, don't you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked, shocked at what he said.

"I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"H-he's just my best friend, nothing more. Besides, I think he already has a girlfriend and I don't think he would ever like someone like me."

Ryusaki just smiled at her and said, "Is that so? Okay. I should take my leave now. But please try to think about what I asked you."

"O-okay. Bye, Ryu-kun." She said, smiling.

The moment he left, she thought about the things he said. Yes, she has to admit, she likes him. But there's this feeling that there's someone greater than him in her heart. She just could not point her finger at whoever it is.

Then, she suddenly thought about Natsume and what Ryusaki asked her. _"You like Natsume, don't you?" _Could it be possible that she likes Natsume? She shrugged the thought and went to meet up with her sister to hang out, she's got nothing better to do anyway.

_At a certain bar.._

The girls' laughter slowly died down and then there was silence in between the girls. Mikan decided to break the said silence and asked, "Ne, nee-chan, how do you know you're in love?"

"E-eh? Why ask about that?" Mikan's sister Keira asked out of shock.

"I just want to know."

"W-well, I just know it. But really sis, search for your heart when it wanders. And the person whom it never fails to remember when you find it as it wanders, it's the person you love." She said with a wink.

"That's.. hard to comprehend." Mikan admitted.

"It's easy, really easy. All you have to do is to remember what I have said when you find yourself with nothing to do and unconsciously thinking about someone else." She said.

Mikan just nodded, finally grasping the idea and smiled at the thought.

-

When she was alone, she realized that the man she unconsciously thinks of is none other than Natsume. Could it be that she's in love with her best friend? But what if he already has someone? Just like what he said, Santa already granted him his wish. She decided to dial Ryusaki's number and tell him what she actually feels. Ryusaki immediately agreed thinking that Mikan was going to consider what he asked her.

-

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about? Have you thought about it?" Ryusaki said.

"Well, yes." Mikan answered, looking down.

"So, what is it?"

"I-I realized that I actually like Natsume, I'm sorry, Ryu. I hope you understand." Mikan said, looking at him in the eye.

Ryusaki just smiled at her and said, "I knew it. Too bad. But anyway, it was worth the try, right? Well, you should tell him as soon as you get out of this place before it would be too late." and then, he left without another word.

When Mikan was alone, she did not know what to do. She can't possibly tell it to him right in the face right? He might not feel the same way. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Who is this?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Guess who." A very familiar voice said.

Mikan eased up a bit and said, "Oh, Natsume. You can let go now."

Natsume just chuckled and sat beside her. "Why are you out here alone?" He asked.

"N-nothing."

"Something bothering you?"

"Y-yes."

"What is it?"

With this, Mikan did not answer. After a few minutes of silence, Mikan finally spoke, "Ne, Natsume. You remember my wish to Santa?"

"What about it?"

"I just realized that he already granted me that wish of mine. And it was since a long time ago."

"Really?"

"I just realized that.. it's.. you."

"What did you say? I didn't hear it."

"N-nothing."

"Just joking. Well, do you remember the gift Santa gave me?"

Mikan just nodded meekly.

"I wished for someone that I would love and take care of. But she doesn't seem to love me back the way I do. She's kind, smart but a little bit idiotic sometimes. She can't even hint that I like her." He said, looking away.

"Who is she?" Mikan asked, preparing her heart to be shattered to pieces.

"Its you, stupid."

* * *

That's it! I know it's crappy, but I just thought about it this morning and thought about putting it up here. Anyway, I'll be updating my second story tomorrow! Christmas break is here! XD


End file.
